


Shut Up

by Porngoddess



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porngoddess/pseuds/Porngoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared talks too much. Jensen knows a good way to quiet him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up

Jensen loves to hear the deep rumble of laughter spill from Jared's mouth. He adores the stories and anecdotes Jared tells. But sometimes Jared talks too much. Such as the dinner at Jensen's parent's house where Jared mentioned naked Fridays and made Jensen's dad choke on his iced tea. Or the BBQ at Sera's house where he announced to the entire party that Jensen wasn't wearing underwear because he was feeling a little kinky that morning. And now, as Jensen stands in the living room, body still wet from the shower and towel draped seductively over his naked hips; Jared is talking. Jen smiles, a smile that doesn't quite meet the soft green of his eyes. He listens to Jared ramble on about some news report and how fascinating the political landscape of the country has become.

Jensen fiddles with his towel, feeling the cotton glide across his clean cock, filling it with sensation. He wiggles against the softness, hoping to pull Jared's eyes away from the overly hairsprayed news reporter on the television. A light squeak escapes Jen's lips as he slowly drags the fabric across his hardening tip. Jared looks up, wide eyed innocence as he sweeps his eyes across Jensen's body. "How was your shower?" He asks, attention turned back to a new report about sodium and blood pressure.

"Nice." Jensen strangles out as his dick bob's anxiously between his legs.

Jared flips off the t.v. and stands to stretch. "That's enough of the news for me. I'm off to bed." He plants a quick kiss to Jensen's cheek as he passes. "See ya soon?"

Jensen feels his dick quiver, trying to peek out from under the towel. "Yep, I'm right behind you."

They head for their room. Jared strips down to his boxers and climbs in his side of the bed, his brain mulling over the days activities. "Eric was a monster today. I mean, I know we have deadlines but shit. I flubbed lines twice and he was up my ass about it."

Jensen watches the beautiful lips continue to flap around yet another Padalecki ramble. He stops listening as his mind begins to conjure all the other things those lips could do.

"Seriously, I just wanted to get the scene right. Jen?" Jared realizes his boyfriend isn't listening, that a haze is cast over Jen's sparkling green eyes. "You okay?"

Jensen snaps out of his daze, a sneer painting his pouty lips. "Padalecki, I have listened to you rant about your mother, Sam's soul, the make-up trailer that smelled like peanut butter, Harley's rabies vaccination, a bird that pooped on your truck, politics, the news and now Kripke. That's a lot of rambling for one day."

"Sorry?" Jared squeaks as Jensen snaps off his towel and straddles Jared on the bed. Air expels out of Jared's lungs as Jensen's weight hits his chest.

Jensen's dick is hard, waving in Jared's face as Jen adjusts his position. "Don't tell me your sorry." Jensen pushes the tip of his leaking cock across Jared's face. His voice drops to a dangerous whisper. "Show me." He pushes the head through the lip's threshold, surprising his partner as he rams himself deep into Jared's throat. "Come on." He mutters, again adjusting his position to rock into Jared's mouth. "I know you can take it."

Jared's hazel eyes change from shock to desire as he relaxes his throat around the hard invasion.

Jen smiles, relieved to see the excitement dance across his lovers face and to feel the suction on his quivering shaft. "That's my boy. I can watch everything. You are so hot with my dick shoved in your mouth." Jen reaches his hand back and smacks at Jared's hard cock beneath his boxers.

Jared moans around Jen's spit slicked dick and tries to buck his hips to find more friction. 

"Not your turn." Jensen growls, starting to speed up the hammering on Jared's mouth. "Soon. Want me to slobber all over your dick too?" He asks with a sexy chuckle. "Or maybe something else." He bats his hand back again, smacking at the hard shaft and sending it bobbing. Jared responds with another moan, this time louder, sending little vibrations through Jensen's cock. "So you want me to smack it some more. Does that feel good?" Jensen hammers his hips harder into Jared's mouth expecting tears to roll out of the younger man's eyes. He leans back as far as he can, hand letting loose on Jared's straining dick, smacking at it over and over as his dick assaults Jared's mouth. "I'm gonna cum so hard." Jensen starts to mumble, feeling Jared's cock bounce back into his hand. He continues to smack at him feeling Jared tense underneath him. "Are you gonna blow too big boy?" Jensen whines as he feels his balls start to tighten against Jared's chest. He finally shudders, listening to Jared choke on the hot white cum cutting off his airway. Jensen reaches back again, hand grabbing at Jared's cock roughly and pulling on it. "Don't you ever," he punctuates the words with short sharp tugs on Jared's shaft. His own spent cock still laying in Jared's mouth. "Ever, ignore me standing in a room naked again." His voice is strained and rough, still gasping for air from his release. Jared's cock blows behind him, sending cum shooting along Jensen's back and all over the bed beneath them. Jen rolls off his lover, face down near Jared's knees. "Alright?" He asks, his voice suddenly soft and nervous.

Jared slams his head back into the pillow a few times, trying to come back to his senses, dick still tingling from the explosive release. "I. . . I. . . I promise. As long as you do that. . . that, push me down and fuck my mouth thing, like, all the time. Cuz that was fucking amazing. Why don't you take charge like that more often, I mean. . . . "

Jensen crawls up to kiss Jared's fucked out mouth. "Jared." He licks at the pink tongue darting in and out of Jared's mouth. "Shut up." His fingers ghost over Jared's spent cock, hoping to bring it back to life for another round.


End file.
